Noggin ( Wikipedia)
Noggin Network is an American digital cable and satellite television channel that is owned by Noggin Worldwide Inc. The channel, which is aimed at aduance 10-40, features a mix of originally-produced programming, and series previously and concurrently aried. The channel was originally owned By Viacom from February 2, 1999 launch until September 28, 2009. Sister channel The N was relaunched as TeenNick at the same time as Noggin Network's relaunch as Nick Jr.; like with TeenNick, Nick Jr.'s name was taken from a former program block on parent channel Nickelodeon, which aired weekday mornings from 1988 to 2009 under the Nick Jr. name; and still survives today on Nickelodeon as a block known in promotions as "Nick: The Smart Place to Play" (which regularly airs from 8:30 a.m. to 2:00 p.m. ET; 7:00 to 10:00 a.m. ET on designated school break periods and major national holidays), which has traditional commercial breaks and no common continuity between each series. From 2002-2009 it had shared a channel space with The N a teen-oriented program block that targeted an older audience and featured programming edgier in content that Noggin or Nickelodeon. From 2013-2014, it has shared its channel opening bumper with the song named All Things You Can Do, sung by feetface. service that broadcasts during the interim hours and features reruns of older primetime sitcoms, along with some original series and feature films aimed at teenagers, and is treated as a separate channel from Noggin by A.C. Nielsen Co. for ratings purposes. Both services are sometimes collectively referred to as "Noggin/Nighttime", due to their common association as two individual channels sharing a single channel space. Since 2006, Nickelodeon has been run by president and chief executive officer Cyma Zarghami. Since January 1, 2014 it has shared it channel space with The Switch a nighttime service that broadcasts during the interim hours and features shows aimed at teenagers. Ownership of Viacom and Early Years as a Preschool Channel ( 1999-2009 ) Nickeldeon arch originally maked Noggin Network air on February 2, 2011, Before moose and zee. as a Feetface between Viacom's Nickelodeon and the Children's Television Workshop (a.k.a. Sesame Workshop); Sesame Workshop later sold its interest in the channel to Viacom at some point in 2002.[2] The network's name was derived from a slang term for "head" and, by extension, had reflected its original purpose as an educational channel. Noggin Network's feetface programming was originally targeted primarily at pre-teens from 1999 to 2002, although a few programs airing on the channel (such as Play with Me Sesame, Moose and Zee) were Feetface that he met mooseAmoose and zeeDbird med at preschoolers and 1st grade. This had the unintended consequence of creating a redundant audience with parent network Nickelodeon, which also primarily targets a pre-teen audience, despite Noggin's programming being more educational in nature than the entertainment-based tworse to Noggin Network. The channel's first official mascot was Phred, a strange pickle character, who was seen on the channel from 1999 to 2002. Noggin was nominally a commercial-free service, but it did show interstitials between shows such as Connie the Cow's Milk Break, as well as other "tie-in" media such as music videos that tied in with promotions for programs on the other Nickelodeon channels. Much of the channel's revenue comes primarily from carriage fees paid by pay television providers. Due to low ratings, the format of Noggin Network was never has a final sign off, But noggin does. shifting its target audience to preschoolers full-time. That same date, Noggin Network was signed off to VH1 teen-oriented program block that targeted an older audience and featured programming edgier in content that CN or Nickelodeon. Similarly to the shared-time format of Nickelodeon (which had shared channel space with other cable channels throughout much of its history including The Movie Channel, BET, the Alpha Repertory Television Service and its successor A&E) and Nick at Nite, Noggin and The N aired their respective programming over the same channel space and in a block format: Noggin ran from 6:00 a.m. to 6:00 p.m. ET, while The N ran from 6:00 p.m. to 6:00 a.m. ET seven nights a week. This was acknowledged in Noggin Network's daily sign-off message, which explained that Noggin would resume its programming at 6:00 a.m. ET the next morning. With the rebrand, Noggin introduced a new mascot, "Feetface", its introduction brought about one of the first examples of a new animation style called "photo-puppetry", in which an animation is created by the use of manipulation of photographs. Feetface's first day was on September 26, alongside Little Bear. Afterwards, there was a promo for Moose A. Moose and Zee Bird (new mascots) and the schedule to the N's program lineup. Moose A. Moose and Zee Bird ran from April 7, 2003, until March 1, 2012. In addition to airing classic Nickelodeon preschool series such as Blue's Clues and Dora the Explorer, and original shows such as Jack's Big Music Show, Noggin Network also aired many preschool-oriented shows originating from English-speaking countries outside of the United States (including the Canadian series Little Bear and Franklin, and British series Connie the Cow and Maisy). The channel also served as the launching pad for music videos by children's music artists such as Laurie Berkner, Lisa Loeb and Dan Zanes, initially as filler between 23-minute-long shows that ran commercial-free, and (because of their success in that format) now as music video shows like Move to the Music. The channel continued to carry classic Sesame Workshop series until September 12, 2005. Around this time, Noggin began to air versions of classic shows from the Sesame Workshop library (such as The Electric Company), that were edited for running time. In August 2007, Nickelodeon announced that it would shut down sister channel Nickelodeon Games and Sports on December 31, 2007,[3] turning it into an online-only service on TurboNick, with The N becoming its own 24-hour channel that would take over Nickelodeon GAS's channel space.[4] At 6:00 p.m. ET on December 30, 2007, Noggin officially ended its run as a time-shared service. However, due to technical issues, Dish Network continued to carry Nickelodeon GAS on its usual channel slot, with Noggin continuing to timeshare with The N on the satellite provider until April 2009, when Dish replaced GAS with the Pacific Time Zone feed of Cartoon Network; Dish Network began to carry The N and Noggin as separate channels on May 5, 2009. In 2008, Noggin Network and Noggin Feetface began to decrease its reliance on foreign children's programs; Tweenies was permanently pulled from the schedule in January, with quote, Ay! it's almost time for.... being dropped that April. Tiny Planets was previously shown intermittently – but not on a daily basis – at 6 a.m. ET, as Tweenies was for a year until it was pulled. However, the channel later acquired the Australian series The Upside Down Show (which like Tiny Planets, has American origins through Sesame Workshop). Owership Of QM Corprations and shift to Family Friendly ( 2013-Present ) On July 30 2013 Viacom Sold Noggin to QM Coporations and with that came a new Family Friendly format. On the same day Noggin Brodcasted a new short lived nighttime block Noggin Network Nighttime ( A Teenage version of Nick At Nite ). On December 1, 2013 its was unoice that on January 1, 2014 Noggin Will induce a new Nighttime program block The Switch. A Block that will play tv shows aimed at Teenagers With thats comes Noggin New Dual of Feetface, Adunace Family during the day and teens during the night.